Tanked
Tanked is hte 16th episode of The Freelancer Files: Break-In. It aired Ocotber 31st as the second part of a Halloween two episode special. Characters Spartan-III *Agent Alaska Civilian *Jack Swanson UNSC *The Captain *Catherine Halsey (Mentioned Only) Plot "Thats the tank? Doesn't look like any kind I've ever seen." Swanson said. "Does it matter boys. We've got ourselves A TANK!" the Captain yelled obviously excited. "Well sir... if we don't know how to operate it then yes... there is a problem." "Don't worry. I can implement myself into the tank." "Really?" "Yes. Wait wheres your Captain?" "IN HERE!" The Captain yelled down in the tank already. "HEY! This design isn't that much different from a Wraith! I can drive it. Don't worry que ball!" "Oh joy..." Northstar said. "Hop in boys! We're gettin out of here!" yelled the Captain excited that he was going to live through this. "Well... alright sir." the two hackers yelled. They hoped in and asked "What can we do Cappie?" "Boys I've got it all under control from here... but if the tank gets damaged I bet you you could repair it!" "Alright sir will do!" Northstar came in over the COMM "Hello. I'm here to inform you that its happened. All of our Sentinals have been destroyed. The Gravemind, and in turn The Flood, will now be able to focus all of its efforts on you." "Ah well lightbulb! We've got a mother fucking tank!" Captain shouted again. "Captain calm down! They might sense fear!" "Son... thats the dumbest thing I've ever heard." "Well Captain what else could those tentalce things be for?" asked Holmes. "Err.. well... maybe I should tone it down a notch." "Thanks sir." They continued in their tank down the corridors surprisingly not encountering any Flood. Then all of a sudden a massive tentacle shot out from a door directly infront of them. "HOLY SHIT! WHAT WAS THAT?!" screamed the Captain in fear. "It appears the Gravemind has found you. I suggest cutting a hole in the tentacle to get through." Northstar said. "Well lets see what this baby can do." Shouted the Captain. He pressed the trigger. All of a sudden a laser popped out completly disentigrating the tentcle. The whole facility shook as the Gravemind shook in pain. "That... was beautiful." The Captain said. "Imagine what kind of edge that technology could give us!" said Homles. "Oh ho boy. If I got to drive one of these against the Covenant I'd be the happiest man alive." said the Captain. "Flood inbound." said Northstar. "Thanks for the heads up lightbulb." said The Captain. Then they saw it through the cockpit. Not large enough to be a tentacle but larger than the others they'd seen. It hit them sending them backwards. All of a sudden a tentacle rammed into the Flood, right where they would have been had it not hit them away. "Well... consider yourselves lucky boys." The Captain said. As they continued through the dark dimly lit corridors they began to encounter more and more Flood. Eventually Northstar said "I'm detecting at least 49,000 Flood lifeforms to the north." At first they saw nothing but then they came charging. At least 24,000 combat forms and 24,000 infection forms. They began to tear at the tank. Some had picked up Rocket Launchers, others the Sentinal Lasers. "We're taking damage boys!" he yelled. They began to fix as fast as they could. "Do you guys think its worth the risk?" The Captain asked. "If whats worth the risk sir?" "Having one of you go out there and kill those damned things!" The Captain yelled. "Of course its to big a risk!" Swanson yelled. "I'll do it." Holmes said. He opened the hatch and pulled out the Shotgun he'd picked up. All of a sudden he was grabbed and pulled off the tank. "Ough." he said as he hit the ground. Then a Combat form began to beat him rapidly while he was on the ground. He quickly grabbed one of the Combat form's wrists and threw it off. He then looked for the tank. It was so dark now. He couldn't see it. But he could hear the screams of the Flood. All of the sudden he was hit in the back "Ouch!" he yelped. Soon a laser was fired killing the Flood that attacked him. "You must hurry." Northstar said, "Your teammates are waiting." "Of course they are." he said running back to the tank following Northstar. "He saw that the tank was repaired and that most of the Flood was taken off of it. He quickly realized all that was left were infection forms and so destroyed them with his fists and feet. He then climbed back inside the tank. "Are we almost out of here Northstar?" asked The Captain. "Yes. You have only 1 more Kilometer until you reach the main entrance." "Oh boy." Swanson said sarcastically. They got to the door with no interruption. However as Northstar began to open the door the Flood hissed out. "I detect 100,000 Pure Forms coming this way with an additional 8,000 Combat Forms, and 9,000 infection forms. There is no way I can seal the door even now in time. "Then I'll hold them off for ya." The Captain said. "Thank you Captain. Shall you be remembered." Northstar said. The door opened a tiny bit and Swanson, Holmes, and Northstar slipped outside. "Thank god." Holmes said. They watched the Carnage inside. The Captain was winning. Soon Northstar said "Captain the door is preparing to close. I reccomend evacuating the tank." "Alright Northstar." The Captain said. He then screamed in pain. "Captain whats wrong?!" Yelled Holmes. "One of em... fired needles into my chest... I'm stuck to the seat." he replied. "Well boys. If I'm going to die here. It'll at least be because I was defendin the damn planet." he said. The door closed and he continued his fight. "Hurry! We've got to inform Halsey!" Holmes said running to the Elevator ending the episode.